


Too dumb to share

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Dean and Cas have to share, Sam just wants to sleep.





	

"I'm not going to let fricking Spock over here be Hans Solo."   
"Dean you of all people should know I do not identify with the title 'Spock.'"  
"Yea, no shit Sherlock."  
"Dean that still isn't my name." Castiel and Dean glare daggers at each other and Sam races inside.  
"Whatever man," Sam says, he was so done with this argument. "You two can fight over it. I'm hitting the hay." Sam kicked his shoes across the room and hopped into bed in a single movement. Dean rolled his eyes. The hotel has only two beds and Sam, the Sasquatch he is, could take up both of them. The nerd is out like a light before he hits the pillow. 

Dean hops onto bed making a show of yawning and stretching exclaimly loudly, "Yea, whatever, cause angels don't sleep." His head hits the pillow and he turns off the lights. Just as he's about to dose off something hard smacks him against the face. "Move over." Castiel grumbles. Dean doesn't budge whining like a child. Castiel huffs impatiently. "Dean I raised you from perdition I can raise your ass out of bed." Dean rolls over merely an inch, "You don't even sleep asshole." Castiel rolls into bed pushing Dean over till he falls off. "Shut up assbutt."

Dean hits the floor with a thud. "Jesus Christ!"  
"Yes."  
"Dude I know for a fact you're not Jesus." Dean clambers onto his feet and yanks the covers off Castiel draping the sheets over himself and rolling back onto bed.  
"What makes you so sure." Castiel states dryly trying to yank the sheets off Dean. "Dean, let go." Dean wraps himself more tightly in the sheet giggling like a child. "Dean!" This only makes Dean laugh harder. Cas flops onto of him, crushing him under his body. "Dude lay off the burgers." Dean says trying to kick him off. "FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST GO TO BED YOU TWO!" Grumbles the moose. 

Dean and Cas stop fighting mumbling who started what. Sam rolls over, his back towards them with a smile on his face. Cas and Dean were finally together. Crowley owed him fifty bucks.


End file.
